bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Bohrok Va
Bohrok Va are automaton scouts and couriers for the Bohrok. Unlike the Bohrok, they are not controlled by the Krana, they are completely robotic, though they still obey directions from the Bahrag. Created by the Great Beings, they will often bring Krana to fallen Bohrok so that they can continue cleansing the surface of Mata Nui. History The Bohrok Va were created by the Great Beings to assist the Bohrok in clearing the Isle of Mata Nui, reverting it to its' original status as a barren wasteland. Upon creation, the Va were placed in hibernation along with the other breeds of Bohrok, waiting for the time to be awakened to perform their duty. When Makuta Teridax prematurely activated a beacon to awaken the Bohrok swarms beneath the Isle of Mata Nui, the Bohrok Va were dispatched and began their duty to assist the Bohrok swarms. In particular, a group of Pahrak Va accompanied a swarm of Pahrak to Ga-Koro during their invasion of that village. There, they helped the Bohrok reach the Matoran by replacing their Krana Xa with Krana Vu, which then enabled them to fly. ]] After the defeat of the Bahrag, the Matoran believed that the Bohrok Va had been incapacitated as the Bohrok had, and would follow their commands, so they set them cleaning up the damage the Bohrok had left. However, the Va, having independent programming, hadn't changed, and used the opportunity to scout out the villages. When the Bohrok-Kal appeared, the Va helped them break into the various Koro, and served the Kal until they were ordered back to the nests with the Bohrok by the Bahrag. They were later awakened by the Bahrag's signal and served the Bohrok Swarms until they returned back to their nests and went back to sleep. Terra Nui The Aquavak Va and Necrovak Va are two unique breeds of Bohrok Va found on the Isle of Terra Nui and virtually no where else in the Matoran Universe. Breeds There are eight known breeds of Bohrok Va, one for each of the known standard Bohrok types: *Aquavak Va *Gahlok Va *Kohrak Va *Lehvak Va *Necrovak Va *Nuhvok Va *Pahrak Va *Tahnok Va Each breed of Bohrok Va shares physical characteristics with its' corresponding Bohrok breed, but cannot control any Elemental Powers. There are believed to be at least four other types of Bohrok Va: *Åvolok Va *Herdok Va *Krånok Va *Tårvok Va These four breeds are presumed to exist due to the presence of their corresponding Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal, and/or Bohrok Va-Kal. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' See Also *Gallery:Bohrok Va Category:Species Category:Bohrok Category:Bohrok Va Category:Automatons Category:Ballom Category:Toa_Ausar